


my cuteness interferes with people listening to my message

by helenfightslikepoetry



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenfightslikepoetry/pseuds/helenfightslikepoetry
Summary: Helen and Aline were going to a party, but then Aline had to go to an unexpedted evening shift.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Kudos: 7





	my cuteness interferes with people listening to my message

Helen was going through her box of jewellery, not being able to decide which pair of earrings to wear to the housewarming party Julian and Emma were throwing that night. She felt exasperated at her own indecisiveness and frowned at her reflection in the mirror, blue-green eyes glaring back at her and her blonde curly hair cascading onto her shoulders. 

It's not that she didn't want to go - she enjoyed parties in general and loved to spend time with her family, but she'd enjoy it much more if Aline had been able to join her. 

Which she would have been had it not been for an idiotic coworker of hers. "I wish you could go with me," she voiced her thoughts to her wife who was in their en-suite adding finishing touches to her make up before hurrying to an evening shift she had not been prepared to go to half an hour ago.

"Not half as much as I do," Aline answered through the open door. "I mean I warned her about those shrimps! The place was so filthy I could see one of the stains move on the floor. I guess my cuteness interferes with people listening to my message," she continued nonchalantly, and Helen couldn't help but burst out laughing, full force from her chest. 

Aline had gone from first refusing to watch a silly sitcom about five friends living in New York to reluctantly watching it with Helen, all the way to quoting said show whenever it suited the situation. Talk about growth.

And she was absolutely right.

She'd had a hasty day at work the day before, and she and her colleague had gone for a quick lunch at a small food stall they'd found near their office. Aline had wanted to turn away the second she cast a better glance at the place, but her colleague had seen nothing suspicious about it, announcing she was starving and wouldn't spend another minute searching for food. 

"She almost deserves a food poisoning for that alone," She replied and heard Aline exclaim a triumphant "Thank you!" in agreement. It was true. Anyone who didn't have the brain to listen to her wife, deserved anything that followed by being fool enough not to listen to her. Well, almost anything. Like a minor food poisoning. 

After trying on three different pairs she finally settled on a small silver pair with diamonds Aline had bought her on their honeymoon in Rome. She wasn't clingy, but she liked to have a piece of her wife when she could not be with her.

Finally happy with how she looked, she stood up and grabbed her phone from the night stand, wincing as she realised how late it was. She would have to leave soon if she wanted to be at Emma and Julian's on time and not fashionably late. It was then that she felt slender arms wrap themselves around her waist and a body pressed against hers, a chin on her shoulder. A smile made its way immediately on her face. She turned around in Aline's arms and felt her smile widen at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous, even on her way to work.

"What do you think? It's not too much, is it?" she asked, making a sweeping gesture on her strapless floral dress and white high heels she had decided to go with. 

Aline hummed happily and let her gaze roam her. She tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear and let her hand linger on her cheek. "You look beautiful, darling," she said quietly and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"As do you," Helen smiled and pressed their lips together. She put her hands on Aline's waist and tightened her grip on her. She realised, not surprisingly, that she didn't really want to go. 

"How long till you have to leave?" Aline murmured against her lips and grazed her arm lightly with her fingers. 

"About five minutes." 

She pulled away slightly and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "You know, there's a lot we could do in five minutes," she smirked and her lips moved to her neck, pressing soft kisses along it and making Helen's head spin with desire. 

"Oh yeah?" she whispered hoarsely, one of her hands in Aline dark hair. "Such as?" 

"Oh I have a few things in mind," Aline grinned against her neck and slid her hand down her body tantalisingly slowly. Helen knew that if she didn't pull away from her now, she wouldn't be able to do that at all. 

"There's nothing I'd want more but I have to get going or lest I'll be late," She groaned and disentangled herself from her wife who let go of her, slightly disappointed but understanding expression on her face. Helen quickly made her way out of their bedroom and into the hallway, Aline following shortly behind her. She checked her appearances one last time in the mirror and turned to say goodbye when Aline raised her brows at her amusedly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

Helen smiled and stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them and kissed her again. It was a slow, tender kiss, the kind of kiss that made you want more even though you knew you couldn’t have more at that moment. She felt Aline cup her cheek, briefly caressing it before she broke away with a grin. 

“I meant this, but thanks," she said teasingly and opened her other palm, revealing Helen's house keys she had forgotten to toss in her bag.

Helen felt her cheeks blush ever so slightly but ignored it, gratefully taking the keys from Aline's fingers and placing them safely in her bag before replying softly, "You're a lifesaver".

"I know. Now go and have fun," her wife responded and gave her one last peck and it took Helen all her willpower not to deepen the kiss and let herself get lost in her mesmerising scent. "Send everyone my love." 

"I will. Have a nice shift," she said a little lamely, but Aline smiled at her nonetheless, as if an unexpected evening shift was all great and fun.

And when she closed the door behind her she made a mental note to drop by the local 24/7 supermarket on her way back home to make her wife some well deserved breakfast in bed the following morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt: 
> 
> "Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.” @otpprompts
> 
> also, I'm terrible at titles so it was this or nothing haha


End file.
